


I'm Not Going to Leave You

by Fumm95



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Goodbyes, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of battle, a promise is made that only one side can keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going to Leave You

The dragon was nearly on them, and Estrid couldn't prevent her scream as she was thrown to one side, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on a sharp outcrop of rock. Before she could reorient herself, a hand extended into her vision and she allowed the Seeker to hoist her back up to her feet.

“We have to retreat!” the woman shouted urgently, towing her out of the way of another blast of flames and she flinched at the blistering heat, scorching the air she breathed even from several feet away.

She ignored the noise of assent from Varric, rare though it was for the two to ever agree on anything, her eyes searching in vain for their third companion. He had been just next to her before the beast had struck…

As the smoke cleared, she saw him struggling back to his feet some distance away, his face filled with pain at the movements. “Solas!” she screamed, fear clawing at her throat as the dragon stalked closer to his location.

When he looked at her, in spite of the distance separating them, she could see the resignation in his eyes, could hear his voice in her ear, as calmly as if they were in his rotunda, urging her, “Please,  _vhenan_ , retreat. Save yourself.”

She shook her head violently and, gripping her staff tightly, charged back at the beast, ducking away from Cassandra’s restraining hold. If the situation had not been so dire, she would have laughed at Solas’ horror-struck expression, but as it was, she only broke her concentration long enough to yell, “I’m not going to leave you!” and notice his face twist before focusing back on the fight before her.

The subsequent scolding she received from Cassandra for such a foolish action after the beast fell and they were left to tend to her wounds and heal her burns, along with an impassioned admonishment from Solas accompanied by an equally passionate kiss, succeeded in wiping every thought of his curious expression from her mind.

It was only months later, standing silently by the small waterfall as she watched him walk away from her with a quiet, broken apology, did Estrid suddenly remember the strange pain on his face that day, and understand as her words, a desperate vow, came back to her in a sudden rush. “ _I’m not going to leave you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the calming drabble prompt: I'm not going to leave you.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr.


End file.
